The present invention relates generally to folding crates, and more particularly, to a folding crate having a distress sign.
Crates that cannot be folded occupy a larger space for storage even though when not in use. In response to this problem, folding crates of various sizes and shapes have been produced. One of the folding crates has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,020, as filed by the same applicant as the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,020 is, therefore, incorporated herein for reference.
Folding crate has been widely used in many places, owing to its usefulness and functionability. Many people have had one ready in their car trunks. Nevertheless, a distress sign is very often placed in the car trunk.